


The Volturi Princess (Completed)

by ArdorEros



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Volturi, Volturi Princess, twilight saga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdorEros/pseuds/ArdorEros
Summary: *written in 2016*TRIGGER WARNINGbloodcutsIt was blindingly fast. One moment I was hiding "under the radar" , the next I was shown the life I never knew I could have. People I never knew existed. And acceptance I'd never thought I could earn.Sequel: My Queen ( in progress)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! 
> 
> first things first, apologies if this story is a bit... less descriptive in some parts. I wrote this is 2016 and i'm currently editing it. everything should be fixed now, don't worry!
> 
> This is my first Ao3 story. The Volturi Princess was originally written on Wattpad. feel free to check out my stories there: @starredwillow
> 
> Enjoy!

Smoke. Purple columns of smoke littered the valley below the cliff. Fire. Under the smoke there was fire. 

Men. Men in black watched as the helpless, limp bodies burned. Soon, all that was left was ash. Ash of these suffering men, women, and children. The vision zoomed in and I saw the leader of these people their bodies adorned with thick, velvety black robes. His eyes glistened a blood red, and his long black hard rested on his shoulders, the corners of his mouth rose and formed a sinister smile.

Among them I saw one women, who had not been burned, standing in the middle of ashes.. A buff looking man grinned at her evilly and was suddenly standing before her. The wind ruffled her short brunette hair and tears stained her cheeks.

"Please." She cried out. "Don't do this!" I zoomed up intently at her face. Her broken sobs filled the air around them, her body trembled in fear.

"It couldn't be...BIANCA?!"I screamed, trying to move to her. I gave up struggling, knowing the physical and real pain I would be in if I tried to intervene. But fuck it, she was my best friend. The man stood behind her and placed both hands in either side of her head. She looked up towards me. "Zanna? ZANNA!" She cried. I attempted running towards her. "BIANCA!!"

-

-

TW

Suddenly, I was shaken and my vision went blurry. I sat up with a gasp, breathing heavily. I looked around and my eyes met with my mothers. I glanced at my arms and saw the damage. "Oh no.." I whined. My arms had slits every few inches up to my elbow on each arm. Milky, gooey blood oozed out of my wounds. The bed sheets were stained with blood and tears from my episode, my pale cheeks still damp with the salty substance.

"Oh, my poor baby!" My mothers arms reached out, embracing me close. I leaned into her touch, a pang of guilt hitting me right in the chest. Rocking me gently to calm me down, she comforted me softly.

"What was it this time?" She asked, pulling back gently to wipe my tears. her soft voice brought relief to my tired brain.

"Fire.. and smoke lots of purple smoke. Men dressed in black robes.. And... Bianca.." I choked out, wishing to forget the horrible moment. She tensed up at my last word but continued rocking me.

"Shh... Shh honey it's all okay.. They've never been true... So don't worry, angelcake." my mother reassured me, gently rubbing my back.

I stood up and nodded, sniffling. I walked towards the bathroom with my clothes for the day and shut the door. Gazing at my reflection, I reminded myself of who I am.

"Get a grip. You are Suzanna Kristine Miaorsien. You are a completely normal 16 year-old teenage girl, no visions, no inception, and absolutely no color changing eyes." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew I was lying to myself, but I never admitted it. normalcy was all i craved, yet the thing i was denied the most. Taking off my pajamas, I sighed and turned on the water, stepping into the warm and welcoming droplets.

My name is Suzanna Miaorsien, but everyone calls me Zanna- easier. your typical highschool girl- i wont bore you with the 'blonde brunette hair and usually brown eyes. But then again, I'd be lying to you if said my eyes didn't change their hue... every so often. I am..... half something, half human. My mother wont tell me my other half. She just insists that I am gifted, not insane. My senses are extra sharp, I can smell nearly everything and can see things, sharper and more defined. I can hear a hummingbirds wings and the slightest mutter under your breath. I am exceptionally strong, in shape, and fast for my age. And I don't even workout! Lucky me.. i guess?

My mind works in a million ways and I am really smart. I never knew my dad and am rarely allowed to see any of my relatives. I am hidden away all the time, except for my first year of high school. This year my episodes have become more intense and the wounds seem to stay longer. I've only made one friend, Bianca. I can tell her almost anything, and in fact I do. She really understands me.

When I sleep I either dream or have a vision. 50/50, if im being honest. If I try to intervene at any given time in the vision there will be a physical toll on me, usually resulting in cuts or bruises- it's quite annoying, often waking up looking like I just exited an episode of streetfighter. I never have had any nightmare as intense as the one last night... But I always wonder, 'what if one becomes true?'

After my shower I dried off and brushed my hair, admiring my purple low-lights, blended every so perfectly with my soft hair. I dressed in my clothes previously set aside, then opened the cabinet below the sink, retrieving the gauze pad stored there for every time I had an episode. I ripped open the bag and put a piece on my arm, then stopped.

"What the..." I stared at my arms. The wounds were almost gone now, just faint, pink lines along my pale skin. This has never happened before. I shrugged and put the gauze pad away, closing the cabinet. I walked back into my room where my mother was finishing making my bed. She looked up at me and smiled softly when I entered the room.

"So... how is everything?" She asked. I sighed, "Better than before. This... nightmare was more intense, but.." I showed her my arms and she gasped.

"They are almost gone!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly. I smiled weakly as I hugged her back.

"Can I go over to Bianca's tonight? Not to sleep over... just... hang out." I asked. She replied my question with a worried expression. "Please? Mom, really, I'm fine." I insisted.

Sighing, she agreed to let me and hugged me tightly one more time before exiting the room. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Bianca, who was my best friend. We talked for a bit and she said I could come over after dinner. it was such a relief to hear her voice.

About an hour later I wandered down stairs due to the sound of something sizzling and the smell of meat. I walked into the kitchen and smiled, inhaling the sweet smell, drowning my senses. 

"Hey mom! Let me guess.. steak for dinner?" I guessed, knowing I was right. I just had a feeling.... the same feeling I get every time my inception works out. I must have subconsciously entered her mind and 'whispered' the idea of steak for dinner. Sometimes my mind does crazy things.

Chuckling she replied, "Yes of course honey. Its what you wanted, no?"

Setting the small table in our apartment in Italy. I smiled and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry mom. I did it subconsciously again... I think."

She dished food out onto our plates and joined me at the table, chuckling softly. "It's okay baby girl, don't worry. I know you didn't mean any damage, you were just hungry."

I nodded. "I promise I will do better to get a grip on my inception, Mom. I promise nothing will ever happen to you... nothing like... G-grey.." I stuttered saying his name, my eyes cast downwards.

Grey Anderson was a bully at my old school in elementary. I got so angry at him the trees shook as I entered his mind and yelled at him. The next thing I knew.... Grey's limp, dead, cold body was laying on the pavement behind the school. I killed him.... I gave him the idea of death and showed him how horrible of a person he was... I soon got expelledtw and we had to move away. I've never been in any kind of school system until know. My mom had signed me up for an online school program. I felt safer with that. It meant I couldn't hurt anyone.

After eating I helped clean up and I stalked back upstairs to my room. Only a few hours until i saw biona.. passing the time, i grabbed a book on mythology, sitting in a soft bean bag chair.

Later that night I grabbed my bag and opened our front door. "I'll be back before eleven!" I walked out the door and headed down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

8pm. Sunday Evening.

The streets of Volterra were lit by dull, old lamps, as the sun almost finished setting into the oncoming night sky. A cool breeze drifted through the air, rustling the trees, and I thanked myself for wearing warm clothes. It doesn't usually get cold this time of year, but I sensed something was coming. I had shrugged it off and thought it to be a Sunday night chill. Glad I was right. There weren't many people walking about, but I put on my sunglasses anyway. I knew after an episode like that my eyes would be a maroon color, very odd for any human. This way with my shades on me my eye color was barely visible.

I wore a simple black t-shirt with a pair of black jeggings to match. call it edgy. or. common. respect the drip, karen.  
I re-adjusted the moonstone choker nestling against my neck, the thickness of my locks resting across my shoulders. The stone pavement passed quickly beneath me, my pace quickening as i passed a familiar, eery clock tower. Two men in thick robes stood at the entrance as people flowed by, small bodies disappearing behind metal doors. Cameras flashed and phones snapped. must be the last tour of the day. There were about 7 tours around Volterra everyday, the last stop being the inside of the old tower. I wandered closer and eyed the men curiously... Something seemed.. FELT odd.. different about them.

As I drifted closer, the men shifted their gaze, and their eyes met mine. I could barely make out the details but their eyes.... were black. Not completely it seemed, but just the Iris and the pupil were. I staggered back and turned, beginning to walk away. A thin, light breeze flitted by, rustling the hairs on my head. I froze, hearing a sound that sounded much like a hiss behind me.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" The man on the right said as i turned to face them. The man who spoke was buff looking, and both of them wore robes as dark as night.

"Umm... T-to a friends house... yeah." I replied, doing my best to not seem intimidated.

"That's too bad. Why don't you stay for a little while, yes?" He grinned. All the while the other guard looked at me with an expression of curiosity.

Then all of a sudden, I clicked the pieces together. These two men were in my vision... and.. and.. the first man who spoke was the one about to kill my best friend. I took a few steps back but didn't look away. I was frozen in fear and shock. Surely, if they were real, people I had never met or seen before until now, maybe my visions would be true. But how long into the furture? We are no where near a valley or cliff here as far as I know. I had to rush to Bianca, to warn her to stay away from these men and their cursed place.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "I really don't think-"

"Oh but you must.. come with us." The same man who spoke before was suddenly closer to me, right behind me. His gloved hands were instantly on my sides.

I gasped in shock, refusing to move. "Get... your hands... off of me!" I nearly shouted. Enraged by this forcitude I attempted to struggle free as he pushed me towards the building roughly.

"Felix... she is our guest. No need for violence." The man who had not spoken said. I took the man named 'felix's' distracted moment to bang my elbow into his nose with more force then I ever imagined. I stumbled to the ground. Felix growled and the next thing I knew I was flying. Hurtling towards a wall. I screamed and curled up in pain as my back impacted the wall and my head hit a corner stone.

I layed groggily on the ground, tears streamed down my face from the immense pain as I cried. Red blood dripped from the wound on my head.

"Felix, what was that for?!" Someone said. I managed to stay conscious to hear Felixs' reply.

"How else are we going to get her inside?" He growled. "Aro will want to know about her, Demetri."

Then all was black. I heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing. It was all blank. The eerieness of it surprised me. I felt no pain, no worries. I lay there in silence.


	3. Welcome to the now

DRIP. DROP. DRIP. DROP.

The noise repeated over and /over. I heard the whoosh of something moving. I heard the sloshing sound of wading water. I took a small breath and my eyes fluttered open. The whoosh sound was there again. A man was kneeling over me where I was laying down on a bed. He smiled. His skin was pale white, his hair blonde, and his eyes a dull red. I sat up quickly and jerked back with a gasp, frantically looking around. I was clearly underground. perhaps a cave?

"Good, you're awake." He greeted me. "My name is Carlisle, and you are?"

"M-my name i-is Suzanna Miaorsien.. b-but I usually go b-by Zanna." I stuttered, shaking with fear.

He sighed at my reaction and looked cursiously at me. "Zanna, I mean you no harm. You are safe here with us."

"U-us?" I looked back into his eyes. Taking a deep breath I said, "Your eyes... they are like mine." I took my sunglasses off and looked at Carlisle again. He smiled at me.

"Yes, they are, aren't they." He replied as I nodded. "Now Zanna, tell me, what do you remember?"

I gulped and took another deep breath. The words flowed out of me. "It was night, about 8pm." I stared off into nothingness as the memory came back clear. "I was on my way to my friends house when I saw a tour, I think, heading into the main clock tower. Two men guarded the entrance. I recognized them, I thought." I closed my eyes struggling to remember more. "Felix... and Demetri. I believe those were their names."

He tensed up. "Please, do go on." I nodded and continued.

"Realizing that I recognized them, I turned to leave. Felix insisted that I didn't, and I refused. He... he put his hands on me.. and I reacted. I stumbled to the ground and the next thing I knew I was flying towards a wall. I hit it and crumpled to the ground." A sharp spike of pain shot up my head and I placed my hand there. I felt nothing. No blood, no scars, and definately no stiches. I look quizzingly at him.

"Your quite the quick healer, Suzanna." He chuckled, then turned more serious. "Another man, named Aro is almost here to see you." I gasped as the named registered. "D-did you s-say... Aro?" I trembled with fear.

He tilted his head and frowned. "Do you recognize the name?" I nodded and my face went blank. I remembered the most recent vision I had.

"I saw him... and Felix, Demetri, and a whole lot of other people too, in... a vision." I felt comfortable sharing everything with him now. "There was fire.. and purple smoke... ashes of the bodies of helpless women, men, and children burning." Tears spilled out of my eyes as I stayed silent.

"I'm so sorry Zanna." He pulled me into a comforting embrace and I quickly calmed down. Just because I looked older than I was doesn't mean I acted that way. His skin was ice cold but I didn't care. When my breathing became even he set me back down. "Aro will be here momentarily. Forewarning, little one, whatever you do, whatever you are asked to do, anything at all... dont..... say......no." He dragged out his last few words. I nodded and stood up.

Carlisle looked toward the door as a man walked in. Aro. His hair was as black as his robes. His skin was paler than Carlisles and his eyes were a bright red. He smiled and strolled towards us.

"I see our guest is awake. How nice." He greeted me. "Walk with me?" He asked. I gulped with nervousness and glanced at Carlisle. He nodded and I hesitantly joined Aro.

"H-hello Aro." I said, not sure if the pleasantries were necessary. He looked at Carlisle then back at me. "I-im Suzanna Miaorsien...." I continued in his silence, as I looked down. Still smiling, he held his hand out towards me. Cautiously I slid mine into his and looked up into his bright eyes. The first thing that I noticed was his tempurature, freezing, like Carlisles.

Suddenly, I felt another force probe around in my mind. I frowned and moved my subconciousness towards this new force, driving it back. Aro frowned. I grinned the slightest bit and dared to push my subconcious towards his. I barely got through when his hand dropped mine and he stood back.

"Remarkable..." He whispered. "This child is gifted. And human." He glanced over at Carlisle then toward the door. "Come Suzanna, we must talk." He ushered me throughout a bunch of corridors and led me to an office room. As we passed a window I noted that it was daytime, and that I was still in Volterra, Italy. We approched the door and two men stood there guarding it. Felix and Demetri. I immediately froze, but somehow still moved into the room.

"Sit, please." I sat in the chair as requested, and Aro sat in the chair behind a desk I presumed was his, across from me. "Zanna," He started. "as I understand, you are gifted, no?" I nodded. "Gifted and human?" I nodded again.

"Incredible.. impossible.." He stated. I shrugged and replied, "Well.... part human, I think. My mother is human but I never met my father.." Aro sighed.

I shifted my weight and glanced around the room. Demetri was staring at me... It was a little creepy. Felix looked into nothgingness and paid no attention to our conversation. "Suzanna, tell me, what do you see.. what do you notice, about this place?" Aro asked.

"Umm... well..." I took a deep breath and observed this room. My expression became one of confusion. "Something is missing..." I looked at Aro again and studied him, as well at the two others. "Air. None of you are breathing often, I can only make out one heartbeat... mine." He stared at my intently, then laughed and smiled.

"You are right, indeed Suzanna! Now, do you know who I am? Who we are, where you are?" He questioned. I thought for a moment then replied, "I'm in Volterra, Italy, your name is Aro.. and they are Felix, and Demetri. I gestured to each of them in turn.

Aro nodded. "Do you know, what, we are?" Felix scoffed. "Why are you telling her this? We'll just have to kill her anyway."

Aro glared at Felix. "Because she has potential for greatness. And, after your little charade, throwing her against a wall 20ft away I assume she has her suspicions." He looked back at me and smiled. "Would you like to know dear? What we are, what you are?

I gulped and nodded lightly. He smile widened and he exclaimed, "We, little one, are vampires."


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at him in shock as my brain processed this new information. "Vampires?" I managed to say. Aro nodded and said, "Yes, little one. We are vampires, and by the looks of it and your extraordinary gifts, I'd say that you were half vampire as well." He smiled and continued on. "We've never encountered a half vampire, half human before, although there may be others out in the world we do not know about yet."

I had read some stories and ancient myths on vampires before. Pale white, ice cold skin. Red, black, or sometimes gold colored irises. They were known for... their diet. But how could I be a vampire? I questioned myself. I'd never once had any desire for blood at all in my life, and my mother was 100% human as far as I know. Some vampires had gifts, though none of the stories said that. Aro implied that fact, and I believed him.

"Suzanna my dear, I am led to believe that we have not properly introduced ourselves. I am Aro. Caius, and Marcus are my brothers, you will meet them later. We are the so called kings of the vampire world. Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, they are part The Volturi Guard."

I tilted my head curiously. Kings? Caius? Marcus? Jane, Alec? I had not met these vampires yet.

I frowned. "Okay.. but what does this have to do with me? So what if I'm some half human and half vampire hybrid? I've never once in my life had the desire for blood. I can smell it, and oddly, it smells sweet. At least to me." I shook my head to clear away the unnecessary thoughts. "Anyways, why am I here? What does this all have to do with me?"

"Glad you asked that dear." Aro said. He paused for a moment and I interrupted him. "Good, but, when can I go home? Bianca and my mother must be worried sick. I never showed up at B's house and I never came home."

Aro frowned. "I'm afraid you are not allowed home, Suzanna. You know too much, I should have thought of that beforehand."

I stared in shock. "Not allowed home? I'm sorry Aro, did I hear you correctly?" He nodded. "W-what.. M-mom.. got to be worried.. didn't come home.." I spoke many words too fast that I barely understood what I was saying. Tears began to form in my eyes at the thought of never seeing her again. One rolled down my face as I stared into nothingness.

"Suzanna, I'm terribly sorry dear... but we have reasons we want and need you to stay with us." Aro insisted. I took a few breaths and was eventually somewhat calm. "Like what?" I asked.

He smiled. "Our first reason is that you know too much. You have been able to keep your secret but we must be careful that you do not share ours. That is our most enforced rule. And second, you have great potential and extraordinary gifts. It would be a waste to not have you join us." He sighed. "Then we have our third reason, the most important one to us..."

I glanced around the room. I felt the aura in the room tense up and became nervous. Aro was about to say something that would change my life forever, and the life of all of the Volturi. I just knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Then we have our third reason, the most important one to us.."

I had this feeling... This feeling that Aro was about to say something that would change my life forever, and the life of all of the Volturi. I just knew it.

"We want you to become... our princess." He finished, smiling, his words cutting through like a cold knife.. I froze for a second. "Say what now?" I tilted my head to the side and my voice rose at the end of my sentence. Aro chuckled. "We have been searching far and wide all over the world for a vampire with very strong gifts. You my dear, have this potential." I tried to say something but ended up stuttering my words, so I shut my mouth.

"I think its time that you meet the others." Aro looked over to Felix and Demetri. "Felix, let my brothers know that I need to meet them all in the throne room for an introduction." Felix nodded and left the office. "Demetri," Aro continued his commands, "take Zanna downstairs. I have something to attend to before we meet."

Demetri nodded as Aro swiftly left the room. He smiled at me and said, "Come on Princess." With a smirk. "I never said-," My objection was cut off by a loud chime. Must be the clock tower. He placed a hand behind my back and guided me towards the elevator at the end of the hallway. As we walked, this ushering reminded me about the incident with Felix. But I suddenly didn't feel the same way. It felt, comfortable, normal, and safe. Weird. I usually hated being touched in anyway.

We entered the old elevator and were down stairs in only a matter of minutes. As we exited the elevator, another vampire stood before us. His hair was jet black and his height matched mine. He grinned at Demetri.

"Hello Demetri. Let me guess, the princess?" He said. "Zanna, this is Alec, Jane's brother." Demetri explained.

I nodded and we stepped out of the elevator. "And for your information, Alec, I never agreed to do anything and in NO way, shape, or form am I spending the rest of my life here!" I exclaimed.

This only made him grin wider. "Really? I heard they were meeting to set up your coronation."

"Alec... do not upset her. And I'm sorry Suzanna but Aro said you must stay so... I'm sorry but you cannot leave." Demetri said, shaking his head.

I scowled at both of them. "I'm not staying here! Your out of your god damn minds if you think I would be kept here against my will." I was fed up with this. I lost my temper and threw my subconsciousness into Alec's mind. His irises turned an eerie white as pain erupted throughout his body. He dropped to his knees as it left. I looked up and staggered back, snapping out of my trance.

I gasped. "Alec! Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what happened...." I quickly apologized. Demetri did not seem dazed by this. He just looked at me and said, "We must go, Aro is getting anxious. Alec... Aro will want to know." Alec stood back up and nodded.

Demetri guided me once more towards a set of big metal doors. They opened and we stalked through them, into the middle of a wide open area. Three men were seated in thrones across from us. Aro was in the middle of them, a blonde man on his left, who was not Carlisle, and the other on his right. Aro stood up and smiled.

"So glad you decided to join us." He said pleasantly. Like we really had a choice? I was brought down here and forced to stay to the point where I would most likely be killed if I tried to leave. Aro gestured to the blonde vampire on his left, and the other on his right.

"This is my brother Caius, and my brother Marcus." He paused for a moment a noted Alec joining us. "Ah, I see you've met Alec. How nice." He stepped toward Alec and extended his hand. Alec placed his hand in Aro's. Aro's eyes widen and he stepped back, releasing Alec's hand. He turned to me and smiled.

"Oh my, I underestimated your abilities Suzanna. You are incredible!" He exclaimed. All eyes were on me now. Alec's expression seemed painful, while Demetri was smiling at me. Caius frowned and Marcus' face was blank.

"Who is this girl? Shes human!" Caius growled.

"She is one of us, brother. Suzanna has great potential and much power." He looked at me. "Suzanna..?

"What?" I stated. "She doesn't know commands yet, Aro." Demetri explained.

"Ah yes, my apologies. Would you mind showing Caius what you can do?" He asked. I want to scream and run out. I didn't belong here. Carlisle's words rang in my head.

'Whatever you do... don't.... say.... no.." He had said.

I nodded slowly and looked into Caius' blood red eyes. My power was strongest when my emotions weren't all bobbled up. I stretched my subconsciousness towards his mind, careful not to alarm him of my presence.

After a moment, Caius scowled and said, "She's completely and utterly useless! We should just kill her now and be over with it!" Okay. That did it. I pushed full force to his nerve endings and bashed against them. He flinched and his face contorted. Everyone wasn't staring at me now, they were watching Caius reel in pain.


	6. missing

"Then we have our third reason, the most important one to us.."

I had this feeling... This feeling that Aro was about to say something that would change my life forever, and the life of all of the Volturi. I just knew it.

"We want you to become... our princess." He finished, smiling, his words cutting through like a cold knife.. I froze for a second. "Say what now?" I tilted my head to the side and my voice rose at the end of my sentence. Aro chuckled. "We have been searching far and wide all over the world for a vampire with very strong gifts. You my dear, have this potential." I tried to say something but ended up stuttering my words, so I shut my mouth.

"I think its time that you meet the others." Aro looked over to Felix and Demetri. "Felix, let my brothers know that I need to meet them all in the throne room for an introduction." Felix nodded and left the office. "Demetri," Aro continued his commands, "take Zanna downstairs. I have something to attend to before we meet."

Demetri nodded as Aro swiftly left the room. He smiled at me and said, "Come on Princess." With a smirk. "I never said-," My objection was cut off by a loud chime. Must be the clock tower. He placed a hand behind my back and guided me towards the elevator at the end of the hallway. As we walked, this ushering reminded me about the incident with Felix. But I suddenly didn't feel the same way. It felt, comfortable, normal, and safe. Weird. I usually hated being touched in anyway.

We entered the old elevator and were down stairs in only a matter of minutes. As we exited the elevator, another vampire stood before us. His hair was jet black and his height matched mine. He grinned at Demetri.

"Hello Demetri. Let me guess, the princess?" He said. "Zanna, this is Alec, Jane's brother." Demetri explained.

I nodded and we stepped out of the elevator. "And for your information, Alec, I never agreed to do anything and in NO way, shape, or form am I spending the rest of my life here!" I exclaimed.

This only made him grin wider. "Really? I heard they were meeting to set up your coronation."

"Alec... do not upset her. And I'm sorry Suzanna but Aro said you must stay so... I'm sorry but you cannot leave." Demetri said, shaking his head.

I scowled at both of them. "I'm not staying here! Your out of your god damn minds if you think I would be kept here against my will." I was fed up with this. I lost my temper and threw my subconsciousness into Alec's mind. His irises turned an eerie white as pain erupted throughout his body. He dropped to his knees as it left. I looked up and staggered back, snapping out of my trance.

I gasped. "Alec! Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what happened...." I quickly apologized. Demetri did not seem dazed by this. He just looked at me and said, "We must go, Aro is getting anxious. Alec... Aro will want to know." Alec stood back up and nodded.

Demetri guided me once more towards a set of big metal doors. They opened and we stalked through them, into the middle of a wide open area. Three men were seated in thrones across from us. Aro was in the middle of them, a blonde man on his left, who was not Carlisle, and the other on his right. Aro stood up and smiled.

"So glad you decided to join us." He said pleasantly. Like we really had a choice? I was brought down here and forced to stay to the point where I would most likely be killed if I tried to leave. Aro gestured to the blonde vampire on his left, and the other on his right.

"This is my brother Caius, and my brother Marcus." He paused for a moment a noted Alec joining us. "Ah, I see you've met Alec. How nice." He stepped toward Alec and extended his hand. Alec placed his hand in Aro's. Aro's eyes widen and he stepped back, releasing Alec's hand. He turned to me and smiled.

"Oh my, I underestimated your abilities Suzanna. You are incredible!" He exclaimed. All eyes were on me now. Alec's expression seemed painful, while Demetri was smiling at me. Caius frowned and Marcus' face was blank.

"Who is this girl? Shes human!" Caius growled.

"She is one of us, brother. Suzanna has great potential and much power." He looked at me. "Suzanna..?

"What?" I stated. "She doesn't know commands yet, Aro." Demetri explained.

"Ah yes, my apologies. Would you mind showing Caius what you can do?" He asked. I want to scream and run out. I didn't belong here. Carlisle's words rang in my head.

'Whatever you do... don't.... say.... no.." He had said.

I nodded slowly and looked into Caius' blood red eyes. My power was strongest when my emotions weren't all bobbled up. I stretched my subconsciousness towards his mind, careful not to alarm him of my presence.

After a moment, Caius scowled and said, "She's completely and utterly useless! We should just kill her now and be over with it!" Okay. That did it. I pushed full force to his nerve endings and bashed against them. He flinched and his face contorted. Everyone wasn't staring at me now, they were watching Caius reel in pain.


	7. Chapter 7

I gasped. Aro knew where my mother and I lived. Any of the Volturi could come racing in and kill everyone in this room! I HAD to get them out of there.

"Umm... miss? Is something wrong?" The voice came from the confused officer in front of me.

"Oh, um.. no." I sheepishly replied. I needed a cover up story... Or a distraction. I thought hard and for a long time.

I tilted my head to the side and furrowed my eyebrows. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked. They both shook their heads and watched me, confused. I stood up quickly seconds before a new figure bolted through the front door.

He frantically looked around until he spotted me, mom, and the officer. Could it be? The door slammed against the wall and a burst of air entered the room. I caught his scent and my eyes lit up.

"MAX!" I screamed and ran to his arms and hugged him tight in fury and joy. My brother! Gosh, last time I had seen him was when I was 5. I had great memory.

"Suzanna! Oh god, I missed you so much!" He exclaimed and hugged me back tightly. My brother is a werewolf. Yep, the vampires natural enemy. So you're probably wondering how I got stuck with a werewolf as my biological brother?Hell if I know.

I took a few relaxed breaths and wrinkled my nose in disgust. He stank. Not like having not showered for a long time, but his normal smell. I didn't mind it much, but ever since my last vision I've seemed to be acting more like a vampire every second. I shrugged it aside and concentrated on greeting my brother. He let me go and stared into my eyes.

"Mom called me right away and I got here as fast as possible! What happened, are you okay?" He looked at me worriedly. I slowly entered his mind and found out few new things.

1: He knew what I was. 2: He knows of the existence of vampires and knows Aro. Great. 3: last but notleast, I smelled sweet to him. Vampire sweet, and he cringed.

I stared back into his deep blue eyes and explained. "They're here, they know what I can do, and they're coming." He nodded solemnly. I looked my confused mother and the evenly confused officer. I shook my head. "There's no time to explain." My mom nodded.

"Miss, in order to find your kidnapped we need t-" The officer started. I couldn't put any of them in danger.

I looked menacingly back at him and into his eyes, which turned white.

"You do not need a story, and I never went missing. This is all just a misunderstanding. Take all the other officers here, and go back to the station. This never happened. Do Not remember this conversation." He repeated what I said using his own pronouns and turned and left. Soon, everything was back tonormal.

I stalked over to my bathroom upstairs and put some gauze pad on my arm, and worked on cutting off the blood circulation. It hurt, but I didn't feel the pain inside. After I Applied the medical tape to the gauze pad I changed into a black long sleeve t-shirt and black leggings.

Going down the stairs with vampire speed I heard mom and Max talking. I listened but didn't at the same time. I was suddenly sitting on the couch when their conversation ended. They became aware of my presence.

A dead silence hung in the air. I Needed to get a few things cleared up, I decided.

"Mom I-" I began. She looked at me the same way she did when I returned from the clock tower.

"SUZANNA KRISTINE! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" She screamed at me. I was taken aback. Why was she yelling? It wasn't MY fault! "I'm sorry." She sighed and quickly apologized. "I can't exactly explain..." I said.

"Can't explain? You better have a damn good reason why you can't explain!" She was furious. I Couldn't tell her and risk the Volturi stepping in, I wouldn't do that. "I don't..." I trailed off. I looked at Max for some help but he just shook his head. I took a deep breath, trying to relax. I Heard foot steps soft as snow and the smell of something overly sweet. I heard no heartbeat, no breath. I felt the air tense up and I Looked towards the door in unison with my brother. A minute later three soft raps sounded at the door.

My mother looked confused and began to walk to open it, but Max gestured for her to stay down as he unlocked the door. It swung to the side and two men stood there. Their cloaks were black as night and their hoods hung low over their bent heads.My eyes widened with surprise and worry. They had come for me. The Two men stepped inside despite my brothers glares. He couldn't phase in front of mom, that would scare her half to death. Max looked at me and I immediately understood. We had to get mom out of here.

 

"Umm.. Hey mom.." I hated to do this, but it was for her safety now. I met her gaze and sighed,continuing, "Go for a drive around the city, and do not come back for an hour," I turned my gaze to Max but did not put him into a trance like mom "and Max will be waiting for you. He will explain."She nodded, her eyes milky white and strode to her car.


	8. Shipped Away

My eyes threatened to form with tears but I held them back. I felt guilty, really guilty for doing that. I Promised her that I would NEVER use my powers like that on her, yet,I just did. I put that all aside and focused on the matter at hand.The Volturi.

I sighed. "No laws have been broken.She knows nothing. And he is my brother, I presume you already know much about him." The two men looked up. Felix and Demetri. I hated Felix so much, he scared me. He was brute, buff, and killed my bestfriend in a vision. I had every right too. Demetri looked at me with hints of worry, and Felix growled under his breath.

"We understand that now, Prin-Suzanna. You had your visit home, you now must return with us."Demetri insisted, looking intently at me.

"Return?? She just got here, I'm not handing her over to some bloodsuckers to live the rest of her life with the Volturi!" Max retorted.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want any..trouble for that mother of yours, I assume.." Felix taunted. Hurt Mom?! I couldn't let that happen! Felix stepped towards me and grinned. My brother growled and stepped in front of Felix.

"Max.... I have to go with them." I Was shocked by the words that came out of my mouth. Even if I didn't like it, I Had to go.

"What?" He was shocked too.

"If... if it keeps mom safe... I will go and live with them.. On one condition." I turned to face Felix and Demetri. "I can visit my mom whenever I want, and my brother.If he chooses to stay in Volterra." I sighed.

"We usually don't make negotiations without Aro, but I believe he can make an exception. You can visit your mother on the weekends, and every Tuesday." Demetri offered. I Hated being away from my family, but if agreeing to this kept mom safe, I would do it. I looked at Max's sad expression. I smiled weakly before turning back to Demetri and taking a deep breath,nodding.

"It's settled then. You'll come with us tonight, and see your mother on Tuesday." Demetri said with a warm smile. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. I shook my head and replied, "Just a few minutes. Then I'll be outside." He Nodded and Felix followed him out the door, walking towards theircar, which was parked in our driveway.

When he was gone I silently burst into tears, running into my brothers arms. "I'm so sorry Max! I put you and mom in danger and I have to fix it!" I managed to say between silent sobs. He cradled me in his arms and I calmed down soon enough. He stayed silent, and I knew why. He knows what the Volturi Does and CAN do. He's scared that I'm going to die or become a killer.

Max sets me down so I can pack my things. Using my newly found vampire speed, I run upstairs and grab a large backpack, stuffing black t-shirts, black jeggings and leggings, and someCapri's into it. I put everything I would need for a regular day into there, plus some books off my shelf. I lugged the bag downstairs to my brother. I hug him tightly before painfully walking out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked out the window as the car sped down the road. My backpack sat next to me, falling over on the seat. I curled up my knees and hugged them tightly, frowning. In a matter of minutes I could see the big stone castle I had recently ran away from come into view. I gulped and prepared for the worst. Would they kill me for trying to leave? I had no idea I dare not think of it.

Felix turned the steering wheel which in turn turned the direction of the car. Demetri looked back at me and said with a light smile, "We're here Princess." I roll my eyes and go to open the door, when suddenly it was already open. Demetri stood holding it open and I couldn't help but smile. He smiled in return and the three of us walked inside. Dead silence hung in the air and I made the choice to break it.

"So... how bad were things after I left?" I asked him. I bet I'm in big trouble. I heard Demetri sigh.

"Caius was furious, Aro seemed curious about your power and how it worked, while Marcus stayed as if you never left or came." He frowned. Oh come on! It had to be worse than that! I gently entered his mind and surprisingly, it was true. I stared straightforward and we continued walking downstairs to the throne room, I guessed.

'And I, I missed you very much, my Princess.' I gasped at his thought and couldn't help blushing. His voice rang like bells in my head and I realized I wanted to hear it again. I smiled and laughed softly. Demetri looked at me and asks, "What's so funny?" I shake my head still smiling. "Its nothing Demetri."

We treaded down the stairs and approached the throne room. Suddenly, all my happiness was gone. Sadness over came me as I stared at the two metal doors. I froze trembling. I was afraid to go in. They would kill me, for sure. I gulped.

Demetri frowned and stopped walking. "Suzanna what's wrong?" He smiled weakly as if reading my mind, walking over to my side. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "You're safe here Zanna. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." He promised.

I smiled back as he released me and placed his hand gently in the center of my back. I moved closer to him as we walked down the last stretch of the hall, approaching the doors. Felix opened the doors and I walked in cautiously. Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat in their thrones across the room. I hugged my side closer to Demetri and we stopped in the middle of the wide open area.

They watched us curiously, Aro standing up and walking towards me. He didn't smile this time but kept a straight face. He extended his hand towards mine and gazed at me. I hesitantly looked up at Demetri worriedly. His lips formed a straight line but he nodded curtly. I did not move from Demetri's side but carefully put my hand into Aro's ice cold one. His other hand covered the top of mine and his irises became small as he probed around in my mind. I decided to only let Aro see what I wanted, which was running home, the pain, and my brother. I did not let him know of Demetri's thoughts or mine, or the fact that I decided to hide those things.

He nodded and stepped back. I withdrew my hand from where it was and glanced around the room. I carefully looked over their minds, but only one had me interested. Marcus. I looked at him intently as I picked through his brain. He seemed to know what I was doing and smiled lightly, something he hadn't done for a long time.

'Glad you are well, little one. Demetri was very pleased that he could bring you back to us.' He thought. I blushed lightly. "Thanks... and I never knew that." I replied to his thought.

This only earned me confused glances and glares. "Who are you talking to Zanna?" Huh?

"Umm.. No one." I laugh nervously. "Just answering my inner questions." I smiled weakly and tried to seem convincing. No one seemed to believe me but I wasn't questioned any further. I looked over at Aro and into his bright red eyes. I didn't have time for this. I wanted to go back home to my brother, my mother. Apologize for treating her that way.

"Since any laws weren't broken, can I go home now? My mother should be at the house again... and I just got back to her. And my brother." I insisted. Aro sighed and replied to me, "I'm terribly sorry, but you cannot go back home. Yet. Remember your agreement with us?" I stiffened up and nodded. Dang. I couldn't see my mother until Tuesday.

"Yes... of course. But... what am I supposed to do in the meantime? I mean.. I know none of you sleep.. but I do." A few of them chuckled and Aro explained that in the castle there was a room set aside for their Princess. My room.


	10. Chapter 10

****  
After seeing the others, Demetri shows me to my room. I opened the door and gasped lightly, walking around.

It was huge! There was a dresser on the wall next to the bed (which was huge!!), a night stand in the other side, a tv across from the bed on a stand. Next to the tv was a full bathroom to go along with the master bedroom. A window sat along the wall with a balcony on the other side, looking out over the city.

"Is this... My room?" I asked in awe.

I heard Demetri chuckle and he smiled. "Yes, Princess. I hope it is acceptable, If not it wouldn't take long to change."

I looked over at Demetri and smiled back. "It's perfect." I set my back pack, which was more like a huge duffle bag, down by the base of the dresser. Walking over to the Window doors, I opened them and stepped onto the balcony.

It was perfect! Instantly I took a liking to the view. I leaned over the rail a bit so I could look farther over the city, and into the sunset. I lost my balance for a moment, almost tumbling headfirst downwards!

I felt two hands on my sides, setting my back on the balcony floor. "Don't worry, I've got you." Demetri said.

"Thanks." I replied, looking up at him and smiling. He smiled back and lead me inside. I'd had enough adventure today.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No, not really." I stated, shaking my head. He nodded in return.

"So... Demetri.. Can I ask you something?" I said, hesitantly. He looked over at my, seeming a little worried, but nevertheless replied, "Of course, what is it?"

"How long... Have you been a vampire?" I was scared to ask, I didn't want him to become closed off. I really hope he didn't hate me now.

He pursed his lips and looked down, before looking back up at me. "I would say.. But I don't want to scare you." I looked at him oddly and smiled lightly.

"It's not going to scare me."

"Well... In about 1000 AD in Greece, I was created by Amun, another living vampire, part of the Egyptian coven. So.. I am essentially over 1000 years old, stuck at 18 forever."

I gasped lightly. And I felt as if my jaw hit the floor. He was over 1000 years old?!

His eyes softened and he reached his head to run it through his hair. "I'm sorry Zanna... I knew I shouldn't have."

"No, no Demetri, thank you. I was curious, but you still answered my question, and I appreciate that."

His face lit up. "Really?" He asked, smiling. I smiled back. "Yes of course."

We spent the rest of the day talking and he showed me around the castle. It was becoming night and I traveled back to my room, alone. Aro had requested Demetri's presence in the throne room. We said our good nights, even though he didn't sleep.

As I returned to my room, I dressed in a pair of comfortable pjs, brushed my teeth, and combed through my hair. After finishing my routine, I glided onto the balcony.

The stars and moon shone exceptionally bright tonight. I smiled lightly and yawned. 'I should probably go to bed.' I thought.   
'Just a little.... Longer.' I yawned once more and sat down, looking up at the sky.

I missed home, yes, but I would return soon. "Good night, mother." I whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

-DEMETRIS POV-

I said goodnight to Suzanna and sped downstairs to the throne room. Aro had issued that since we had a human living with us, we must feed every few days. I had not fed last night or the night before.

I opened the doors and joined the others, waiting for Heidi to arrive with the tour. I almost felt bad for them.

Eventually she did open the doors and walk through. Everyone else followed her inside, two others from the guard locking the doors. There was no escape. All of these men, women, and children would die.

"Thank you Heidi, you are dismissed." Aro said with a wide grin, his eyes glinting black with thirst. I heard a few of the tourists gasp and stare as they all noticed our eyes, and other vampire features.

"Thank you, for you sacrifice. I hope you enjoyed this tour."

They all became instantly confused. "Jane." Aro commanded. She glared at one of the men and he immediately dropped to his knees, screaming in pain. This is how it usually went.

The tourists all screamed in fright, Panicking. This was our queue to engage. Along with everyone else, I sped at vampire speed forward to the nearest grown man, draining him. I never went after the women or children, it just seemed wrong to me.

When they were all dead, we burned he bodies and disposed of the ashes. The eyes of the vampires who fed were a bright blazing red.

Aro dismissed us all and I went back up to Zannas room. This was permitted for Felix, Alec, Jane, and I, since we were her guards.

I stopped and knocked lightly on her door- just incase she was awake. I waited a few minutes and after no answer I slowly and quietly opened the door and walked in. All the lights were off and she was not in bed. I searched frantically, finding her asleep on the balcony.

I scooped her up in my arms and gently brought her into her bed. I pulled the covers over her and sat on the bedside. She looked so beautiful.

I was next to her all night.

-SUZANNAS POV-

I stirred in my sleep. It was another vision, worse than ever. I was in Egypt, on the highest level of a huge building. I looked out and saw fire, lots of it. Angry mobs of Egyptians shouting something I couldn't understand.

I gazed further into the fire, and my heart dropped. There, tied to a stake, burning alive, was Demetri. The perfect person, being convicted for living!

"DEMETRI!!" I screamed. I couldn't let him die!! Ignoring the pain, I jumped out of the window, the quickest way to him- the building didn't seem that high.

But I was. I screamed again, and it could be heard on the other side of the world.

My body impacted the ground and I heard several cracks, and blood pooled everywhere. I cried for myself, and I cried for losing Demetri. Even if it was in the future, I couldn't let him die!  
-  
-  
-  
My vision was cut short by a loud noise, jolting me from my sleep. I screamed again, and curled up, my arms covering my head. It sounded as loud as a gunshot, which brought back bad memories.


	12. Chapter 12

"DEMETRI! WHERE IS SHE?! WHY IS SHE SCREAMING?!" A loud voice demanded.

I shot up into a sitting position and the first thing I saw was Aro, Alec, Carlisle, and Jane bursting in the doorway.

The second thing I noticed was everyone's eyes on me. I realized then that everything was covered.. In blood. The gooey substance flowed out of my arms and they stinged with pain. The bed sheets, covers, and pillows, along with my pjs were soaked in my blood. I even had some in my hair!

I was instantly frightened. My eyes widened and I gasped, being surrounded by blood drinking vampires. I let out a soft squeal of fear and shrank into a corner, never looking away. I tried to make myself look as small and helpless as possible.

I silently cried tears streaming and the vision memories flooded my brain.  
I saw their expressions become blank, and Demetri slowly walked over to me.

"I'M SORRY!" I screeched, covering my head with my hands. I sobbed once and gently rocked back and forth. It all traumatized me. I didn't know what was coming.

I think a few of them tried to speak to me, only earning shrieks of fear.

That was the only sound for a few moments, until Aro spoke. "Demetri, I trust you can help the Princess. Maybe she will talk to you." He and the others then left the room swiftly, closing the door. "Carlisle, if you could help as well." He asked because of his medical skills.

I managed to calm slightly down, no longer sobbing. He took this advantage. "Suzanna?" Demetri whispered softly.

"W-what?" I looked up at him, my eyes all puffy and red.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked. I whimpered and moved back.

"Please... I want to help.. You can tell me."

"I-it was a vision... And I-I interfered.. Causing this."

"Shh.. It's okay baby girl, I'm here." He gently pulled me into his arms and strokes my back. I cried a little bit into him before, calm down completely after a short while.

"Why don't we go get you cleaned up, I'll fix the mess." He said.

I looked over at Carlisle who had helped me before. He walked up to my and reached out his hands, gently taking my arms in them. He stitched some of the worse of the cuts up, but most had already stopped bleeding.

"Now make sure to be careful, dear." Carlisle said with a smile and exited the room.

"Let's go." Demetri said softly.

I sniffled once and he Carried me into the bathroom, setting me down and bringing me a towel. He then left and closed the door, going to change the sheets.

I stripped down and turned on the hot water, stepping in. After my shower I brushed my hair and my teeth. The scars were not healed this time, so I put gauze pad and medical tape on top even with the stitches.

Wrapping the towel around my self, I slowly opened the door to find new sheets on my bed and it all made.

The curtains and Windows were closed, as well as the doors. Demetri must have done this. The thought of it made me smile as I walked into my room, bringing my pjs with me. I searched through my beg and dressed in a pair of capri's and a tank top with a pair of socks, so I don't get cold.

I figured I would be alone for a while so I set up everything. My clothes went into the dresser, my dirty clothes into my hamper. I would have to bring them home and have mom wash them, I figured there wasn't one here. That made me think about food too, but I wasn't hungry.

Not Long after, I pulled out my phone and found that it was dead. Shit. I forgot my charger. I frowned and placed it back where I got it from.

A knock was then heard from the door. I walked towards them and opened one. Demetri stood on the other side. He smiled when I opened the door, so I stepped to the side to let him it.


	13. Chapter 13

*NOT EDITED*

"Hey Demetri." I said shyly. "Hello Princess." He said with a wink and smiled so I smiled back. I followed him over to the sofa and we sat down. I was thankful for what he had done.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of the bed sheets..." I said, embarrassed. 

"Anything for you Princess." He looked at me in a caring, almost loving way. A lightly rosy blush covered my cheeks. The way he was looking at me.... It was almost like déjà-vu. I gasped lightly as a white cloud covered my eyes and a bright white light covered my vision.

"Anything for you Princess." The man said. I looked closer. It couldn't be... could it?? Demetri??

Well, there I was. A vision I hadn't remembered, this all came true. Suddenly, another vision flashed before my gaze that I hadn't seen before. 

Two lovers laughing, playing, loving, having fun. I envied them. Trying to get a closer look I stood and walked closer to them. But I never seemed to get closer. Turning left and right, I eventually ran to them. "Wait!" I called out. Out of nowhere, another light pierced my vision. 

I blinked the haziness from my eyes and put a hand up to block the light source- the sun.

"What..?" I stumbled and glanced around. 

"SUZANNA!" A loud voice called me from behind. I whipped around to meet the face of Demetri, standing in the shadows. A mask of panic and fear covered his face, sending my emotions spiraling downwards. 

I ran towards him, but our of no where, a figure jumped from the shadows and had me pinned with my arms behind my back before I even has the time to scream. "DEMET-" My plea was cut off my a gloved had covering my mouth. I struggled within my holders grasp and screamed, my attempts muffled.

"You're coming with me sweetie." The voice cooed in my ear. "And don't worry about your other friend.. we'll take care of him." The voice seemed to become darker.

I glanced around and saw Demetri being restrained by three others, who I presumed to be vampires as well.

Tragic thoughts ran through my head. How would I ever be able to get back to Demetri?? Would he come and save me? Would I end up saving him? I couldn't think of any other possibilities, for a stone came down upon the top of my head knocking me unconscious.


End file.
